So This Is Love?
by coke fiend
Summary: Quistis is getting married... Some short P.O.Vs from the people at the wedding and stuff. *Reposted* Cheerio!
1. Quistis's P.O.V.

So This Is Love?  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah: No I don't own Final Fantasy 8! ( although I wish I did. It would be nice to be rich..)  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hullo! This is reposted due to..something..Don't know what. Hopefully this will get some more reviews, due to the fact I'm going to post more than one chapter, unlike last time. Well, read and review. ^_^!  
  
  
  
Well who would have thought? Me, Quistis Trepe, getting married. Even I would not have pictured it. When only three years ago struggling to fulfill my dreams. The weirdest part was, I was not getting married to Seifer. Although everyone had said we were 'The ideal couple' we didn't stay that way. I don't have any clue were Seifer might even be. Now that I'm happy, I don't want to know really. Three years ago I had become a SeeD Cadet, then by the age of 18, an instructor, at last. and even now, after my dreams had been ripped away from me, I was still glad to know someone cared.  
  
  
  
  
  
I had gone on a cruise with Zell, Squall and Rinoa. ( Selphie and Irvine were someplace else, but not even the author knows where..) I was having a wonderful time, although I was still a bit depressed over Squall and Rinoa's wedding. Ever since I had heard they would be married, I wished that I could be in Rinoa's place, but knew it would have never happened. It seemed like Rinoa and I were totally different. Like, when I was this she was that. If I was sad, she was happy. Yet we are really great friends still.  
  
  
  
I'm sure by now you're wondering who am I getting married to, although it was obvious by now. Yes, it's Zell Dincht. I was petrified when he asked me to marry him, I knew I should have been over joyed, but for some reason I wasn't. Maybe it was the fear of commitment? No, not just that, A life long commitment. Whatever the reason it's gone now. Rinoa and Selphie helped me pick out a wedding dress yesterday. All the dresses were very beautiful, but Rinoa had said, " You have to wait until you see one that just seems to call to you." It sounded silly, but she was right. I finally found the perfect dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, it was rather plain, but once I tried it on, I just loved it too much to say no. It was just a solid white dress, not all puffy or anything. It had lace like sleeves and like Selphie had said, " It's just so you, Quisty!" Rinoa had agreed. But that was yesterday, and today, I'm walking down the asile, trying hard to keep focused. My attention turned to Zell. He look happy, with one of those priceless Zell grins across his face. Then I looked to Squall, his best man. He looked like his normal self, emotionless. My bridesmaids were, Rinoa, Selphie and Xu. ( The order going right to left.) My heart felt as if it could burst as I turned to face Zell. For once, I was truly happy.  
  
  
  
The last thing I remember is when I said, 'I do.' The wedding hasn't been totally traditional, but I would remember it forever. How nervous I was, my heart racing, and mainly, the warmth I felt rush through me as Zell and I kissed. I had overcome my fear of a life long commitment. And I'm over joyed to know I have someone who I will always love, and I hope Zell feels the same.  
  
  
  
Hell, So I guess this is called love...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Ending Note: Had to redo this. I'm posting some more P.O.V.s on the wedding soon. I've decided to try to make this one work out, unlike my others. So ,tell me what ya think! Oh..and if you want to know HOW they got togather... I'm working on it. Cheerio!  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Zell's P.O.V on the events. *That is if you want it? Heh!* 


	2. Zell's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FF8. Simple as that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Beginning Note: Thanks to those few who reviewed: ityw (Thanks, and glad you like it. You reviewed one of my other stories, didn't you?), BikoNeko, (Person who isn't known.. ehe) , and Zell's Girl with a Pigtail (You're my first reviewer for the reposted story. Thankies! ^_^! ). Well, here's the long awaited second chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So This is Love?  
  
  
  
  
  
* Zell's P.O.V. *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At first I didn't expet much to come out of my new found relationship. Yet, I was determined to give it a chance to work out. My heart was set on it, but my mind was on other things. I've heard the saying 'follow your heart, for where ever it leads, that's where you are.' So, I guess that is what made me set on this relationship.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bet you're wondering if me following my heart brought me anywhere? Yes, it did. Just where? Here, at this alter. On August 3rd, 2002. Ah, that saying isn't totally wrong, because I'm here, aren't I? I'm here, about to be wedded to the most wonderful person in the world, well next to Mum. But this isn't about Mum. It's about Quistis.  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't resist. Let me see just how this sounds: Quistis Dincht. Lovely ring to it, eh? It's all just perfect.  
  
  
  
I kept thinking she'd call the whole thing off, but obviously if that's her walking down the aisle, she didn't. Another thought? What about before all this? Oh, before I was with her, I was swooning over Rinoa Heartilly, who may I say, is now Mrs. Leonhart. Pity, huh? She's wasted on Squall. You know he still is the same old Squall. All quiet, like a stone sometimes, he can sit very still for hours. Just like he stands stiff as a board next to me now.  
  
  
  
No, I'm not jealous of Squall. I just wonder how he managed to ignore the fact that Quistis loved him. You know she told him once? He didn't say anything, and finally he just left. She and I forgave him obviously, for he is my best man. Oh, alright, off the subject of Squall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another thought? What was Quistis doing before we were together? Easy, putting up with Seifer. Poor girl, she must have had it tough then, but luckily Seifer vanished. No one knows where to, and sometimes I think Quistis still worries about him. I think we all do, though. We never befriendded him, it was more like we missed the quarrels. Ah, now back to the present time, please. Back to the wedding!  
  
  
  
I'm scared of course. I'm not one to get scared, maybe it's just that I'm nervous. We turn to face each other. I can feel everyone watching us, but all I see is her. Off how that is, but it makes the feeling I had before leave completely. Here's the kicker part. The part where you have to say those to words or either that one word. Thr question was directed toward me. As I stared into those two dazzling blue pools, I answered 'I do.' I see her face brighten, but I'm just glad that part is over. She answers the same as me. Now for that other saying, 'sealed with a kiss' ,eh? As I kiss her gently on the lips, I know my heart led me to the right alter. I smile as I pull away. I'm not sure, but somehow I know we're thinking the same thing-  
  
  
  
'Hell, so this is love..'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Ending Note: Sorry this chapter was so short, I wrote it in a little journal-like thing, so it looked longer in that. I know I should give you guys more than one chapter since this one was so short and it took to long, but I'm bust on another story at the moment, and that's why this chapter took so long. So, who's P.O.V. should it be from next time? Well, cheerio, and don't forget to review! 


	3. Squall's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. Simple as that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Beginning note: ^^; Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry this is taking me forever. I've been out of town for the last couple of months. (In and out really...) So if that explains my slow pace.. *grin*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So This Is Love?  
  
  
  
  
  
*Squall's P.O.V.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whatever.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(You thought that was it, didn't you? *evil grin*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Never had I imagined one cruise could have such results! Well, it all started August 3rd. My new wife and I decided to take a cruise. Rinoa, being the generous person she is, happily invited Quistis and Zell along. Rinoa was calling it a 'couples' trip'. Made sense,too. Thought it was only then I realized Zell and Quistis were actually dating. I brought this to Rinoa's attention. She scolded me, bu replied that they'd been dating for well over two years. (Forgive me if I said some other amount of years..) It was then I wondered what ever happened to Seifer.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this all sounds quite selfish, seeings it seems like I don't care about Quistis and Zell. I do! I suppose Rinoa and I getting married blocked all of that out for a while. I still thought Quistis was seeing Seifer, but now that I was corrected, I could see clearly that Quistis and Zell truly were dating. This became more evident when Rinoa and I discovered the news you all know by now. They were engaged to be married. Surprise! This made the girl's day. No sooner had the news gotten out, Quistis and Rinoa were locked up in the room, planning the whole event. My view of the whole thing never did change. Big deal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I'll admit, I am selfish.I was still a little big headed back then. Zell didn't help any by asking me to be his best man. Of course I said yes, who wouldn't have? By the time we returned to Balamb, the news spread, the whole wedding had been planned. It seemed like the moment we got back, Rinoa and Quistis met up with Selphie and went off in search of a wedding dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
So that was then. Now Quistis and Zell are saying their 'I do's'. You can feel the warmth radiating from them. (Was Squalls big day like that? Erm, no.. I think he still had Shiva junctioned..) I'm happy for them. We grew up together, survived the war together, and will live happily ever after together. Even now we're going out separate ways. Quistis and Zell are moving to Trabia, Rinoa and I are moving to Winhill. Sure it'll be hard to be away from all the people we grew up with, but.. I know we'll never truly be apart. As the two kiss, my thoughts wander. I hope they're as happy together as I am with Rinoa.  
  
  
  
  
  
So now we know.. 'this is love'!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Ending Note: Is it me, or did Squall actually seem human in that last part?! *laughs* I know, Squall's a weird one, but he finally gave in to the moment! Well, don't forget to review! I'm going to have a few more P.O.V.'s (You decide...) and one mystery P.O.V. Then an Epilouge...to see how things turned out. It was hard writing a Squall P.O.V you know! He's like an ice cube! x_x Not that simple mind you.. Well cheerio until the next chapter. Please have patience with me! ^^; Cheerio! 


	4. Selphie's P.O.V.

Disclaimer:Blah blah- I don't own FF8. Never have, never will. Life sucks, doens't it? 

Author's beginning Note: Hm... didn't get many reviews for last chapter. Is this story getting old? Well, okay, after this POV... the story swings. It won't be in POVs anymore. It will start off at the wedding, right before Zell and Quistis say 'I do'... you'll have to wait around for it. I'm busy with.. three other stories right now, argh, and I have a huge writer's block, plus I'm going on vacation Friday. (My birthday's coming up on Aguust 3rd, too. exciting, huh?) Well, now that FF.net is up again, I'm posting a new story, and new chapters to three stories. Hopefully that will keep you all happy. Well... not just you FF fans. HP fans and Blink-182 fans. -.o; Welp, let's begin ,shall we? 

** Thanks to all reviewers! **

** Special thanks to: _ Katmir (Kenzie..) _ ** Who tolds me this story was.... cute... Thanks, you brought me around to writing this chapter. Oh, and did you get your shirt yet? *Should have let me buy it for you...* 

Chapter four... 

_ Selphie's P.O.V. _

Alright! Here I go! Um, what to say? Oh! Zell and Quisty go great together! Woo-hoo! Go Quisty!! 

I was rather upset when I heard the news Quistis and Zell were engaged. Don't get me wrong! I was simply upset that I wasn't there when they told the news to Squall and Rinoa. 

I actually saw this marriage coming, you know? Not a surprise for me, like it was for... that girl... the one with the pigtail, she worked in the library... She didn't take it too well..but we're not talking about her, she's not the one gettng married. 

So, I didn't find out about the engagement until they got back from the cruise. You'd think that the cell phone Squall has would have come in good use! Well, once I found out, I was obviously, erm... more excited than anyone else. Quistis wasn't very talkative, sort of spaced out. So to take her mind off things Rinoa and I took her out to look for a wedding dress. 

I was going for something big, expensive, and.. hip. Quistis had other things in mind though. So Rinoa told her to just look for a dress that seemed to call to her. Thus, we found the perfect dress for Qusity. Not too fancy, not to anverage, whatever that means. So, basically it was just _ Quisty. _

We did pretty good, finding a dress on the first day and all. I just couldn't wait to get my own dress. Oh, of course I was to be a bride's maid! Though, I'm having a hard time standing still through this whole thing. I wonder when Irvine will pop the question to me? Wonder if he will... (-'He better!'-) 

I can tell Zell adores Quistis. He seems to be concerned and cares about how she feels. We know the whole Seifer thing got to Quistis, but Zell tries to be understanding about it. Like when she cried in the beginning a lot. He was always there for her. They were perfect together and still are. 

Quistis was also understanding towards Zell's feeling for Rinoa. Though she held a grudge against Rinoa, and thought it odd that the two people they fell in love with before were now married to each other. Quistis could have had almost anyone she wanted, but she chose Zell. I believe they will be together forever, and still be just as madly in love with one another as ever. When they look at each other, there's no need for them to even speak. All they need to say is shown in the love you see in thier eyes. 

And so this is love... 

Author's Ending Note- And Selphie POV down! Woo-hoo! I'm skipping the Irvine POV I mentioned before... instead I'm going to go to third person and explain the wedding and stuff. There's still a mytery POV coming up, some third person chapters and an epilouge. ^^; This story will be the only one I have with more than 2 chapters. Cool huh? Oh wait.. My new one has 4 or five.. *Grins* Well, this is pretty much the end of the POVs now, I know it was getting old, so you'll be refreshed with the next chapter. So, until then cheerio for now. 

** Please review! ^_^;! ** Date: July 24..... -.-; A few more days till August... 


End file.
